mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Moon
"Blue Moon" is episode 9 of season one of My Babysitter's a Vampire. It first aired on March 17, 2011 on Teletoon, March 3, 2011 on Télétoon (French) and July 12, 2011 on Disney Channel. It features the only appearance of David Stachowski and Ethan Morgan almost became a werewolf. Overview When The school's hairiest jock, David Stachowski, declares himself as Ethan and Benny's new best friend, much to Benny's delight. Ethan suspects David is a Werewolf and while trying to prove this fact, he is accidentally hit with a misfired werewolf spell from Benny. Ethan also has a vision of David trying to find a cure for himself during the full moon, which confirms Ethan's suspicion. However, when Sarah finds out about this cure, she hopes she can use it for herself to become human again. Ethan confronts David and David admits that he only became friends with him because he knew Ethan is a Seer and he wanted to find the cure. On the night of the full moon, Benny's misfired spell makes Ethan start transforming into a werewolf. The words from the symbol on the cure bottle in Ethan's vision translate to a stone circle. Sarah goes to the stone circle and finds the cure, a drinking potion. She ends up using it all on a werewolf trying to kill Benny in Ethan's house, whom she thinks is David. However, when the werewolf is cured, it turns out to be Ethan himself. David isn't a werewolf; he just transforms into a shaggy dog under the full moon. Synopsis A jock named David Stachowski suddenly becomes friends with Ethan and Benny. Benny doesn't mind it since he's hoping he will get popular and will get girls because of being friends with a jock, but Ethan has other ideas and believes that David is a werewolf . Meanwhile, Sarah tries out for soccer team just to feel a little bit more normal again but it goes bad and she ends up injuring the other girls on the soccer team. While talking with Sarah, Erica meets David and develops a crush on him despite the fact David is possibly a werewolf. When Ethan and Benny cast a spell to try and prove David's a werewolf, it bounces back on Ethan who eventually gets a vision about a weird symbol. Ethan then gets scratched by David accidentally and he starts to believe he will turn into a werewolf. The next day, Ethan tells Benny how he chased a car for 17 blocks but Benny tells Ethan not to worry about it. Unfortunately, when they catch up with Sarah, who says that David is annoying, Ethan starts insulting Sarah for being a fledgling, because werewolves hate vampires, which starts to tick her off. Benny tries to stop the argument by telling the two that the symbol Ethan saw in his vision was a symbol for the cure. Once Sarah heard about this, she starts hoping it will turn her back into a human but Ethan soon makes another vampire insult to Sarah. Sarah just walks away with Benny hoping he can help her find the cure while Ethan just growls at Sarah. Meanwhile, Erica ends up stalking David who thinks that Erica is just a 'Crazy Stalker Girl'. Later during that evening, Ethan ends up getting even hairier and Sarah and Benny figure out where the cure is at. Benny then starts to believe Ethan turning into a werewolf is his own fault since Benny had realized he said the spell that bounced onto Ethan backwards so he goes over to Ethan's house where he finds out that Rory had thrown a big party there. Sarah ends up finding the curing potion and goes back to Ethan's house to find a werewolf, (which everyone thinks is David), in the basement trying to eat Benny with Erica encouraging the werewolf to eat him. Sarah comes in time to fight the werewolf and use the cure on it. Apparently, the werewolf that attacked Benny was really Ethan and David just ended up turning into a regular dog instead. The next day, Ethan thanks Sarah for using the cure on him instead of using it herself. David also tries to thank Sarah for thinking that the werewolf was himself and Sarah using the cure on it. Instead, Sarah just throws a ball, telling David to fetch. When he does, Sarah says she's not a dog kind of person. Trivia *Jake Epstein guest starred as David Stachowski. *Melanie Tonello guest starred as Cute Girl. *Katherine East guest starred as Coach. *Laurie Ma guest starred as Soccer Player #1/Jen. *Sabryn Rock guest starred as Soccer Player #2. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1